The Last Kiss
by ShaniaP3NGU1N
Summary: I never though it'll end like this. I don't know how to be something he'll miss, but I know he'll miss me. Long-Distance relationships can't be good, or can they? How will we get back together? BxE/OOC/Some Lemons/Some H/C Songs are included.


_**I don't own anything, even though I wish I did. It's better if you listen to the song while reading.**_

* * *

><p>I don't own anything.<p>

So, here I was standing with Charlie, ready to go on stage.

"Bells, you don't have to do this if it hurts you," Charlie said.

"I know, I just want to," I said. Marty gave me a signal to go on stage. Everyone knew about this song, expect him. He'd only want to get money out of it.

"Good luck," Charlie whispered. I walked onto the stage. One stool, one guitar, one microphone, and thousands of people watching me. Breathe, Bella. I walked to the stool and sat down.

"Hello guys, how are you," I said into the microphone. The crowd roared as a response.

"This is a song I wrote around 3 weeks ago," As I began the crowd quieted down.

"_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away"_

I looked towards the end of the stage, at a Marty. He was shocked, but that was soon replaced by the widest smile I ever seen. I could almost see dollar signs in his eyes.

"_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane  
>That July 9th<br>The beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt<br>I can still feel your arms"_

_****Flashback****_

I was about to settle in my plane on my way to California, but then I heard someone screaming my name. I looked to the window, bronze hair in wind.

"Edward." I sighed, but then I realized, Edward was out there.

"Let me out!" I ran towards the door.

"Sorry miss, we can't do that."

"Look, I'll pay whatever you want, just let me out of the damn plane." I begged, almost to tears.

She sighed and quickly ran towards the pilot and the plane stopped moving.

I ran out the door and into Edward's arms."

_****End of Flashback****_

"_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes" <em>

Tears where rolling down my face.

"_All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips"__  
><em>

_****Flashback****_

"Bella...I..I can't do this anymore," Edward sighed. I looked at his face, he had tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean," I asked. Did he mean me or was it something else?

"I mean you...the relationship...it's too much,"

"Why do-" he stopped me mid-sentence and kissed me passionately. Tears rolled down my face.

"Goodbye," he whispered against my lips. He got out of bed and left. Just walked out of my life.

_****End of Flashback****_

"_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<em>

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions"<em>

I saw bronze-haired man in crowd. It's just a random dude, I thought.

"_And I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are"<em>

_****Flashback****_

"Want to go shopping with me in P.A," Alice said, bouncing up and down.

"Sure, I have one question though,"

"What is it?"

"How's Edward?"

"He's... just like you," Three words said so much. He's hurting just like me.

_****End of Flashback****_

"_And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and time  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

_So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips"_

Emotions flooded through my mind while I replayed every one of our moments together. Warm. Inviting. Love.

"_Just like our last kiss  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips "  
><em>

_Just like our last... _

I ended the song and walked to the end of the stage.

"Let me go! I need her!" A familiar voice said. Edward?

"That's I nice song. Why didn't you tell me about it, buddy? This song could be a hit and..." I ignored Marty and gave him the finger. Marty gasped.

Security was holding Edward back. He looked at me with plea in his eyes, his red puffy eyes...

"Let him go," They dropped him.

I ran towards him. I didn't care if anyone was calling my name. I need him. I wrapped my arms around him. I let out a sob.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I let Emmett get to my head. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I need you. It was so stupid of me. It's like being in hell without you" Edward cried, his arms against me, never wanting to let go.

"Edward, you broke me. You left me and now your back. I forgive you. Just kiss me and make the pain go away." I said into his shirt.

With tears sparkling in Edward's eyes he pressed his lips gently against mine in the only way he saw as an 'I love you'. Words wouldn't be enough to express how he felt. All these years we had been bound together, neither of us could imagine breaking up. Her without him nor him without her. Finally, the tears spilled from his eyes and the salt of it mingled with the sweetness of our kiss.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing," Marty asked. He shot daggers at Edward.

"Fuck off," Edward growled. Marty walked away mumbling.

I laughed.

"I love you." he said.

"I lo-" I began.

"I know." He kissed me again.

_The kiss of a life time._

_Forever the name on my lips._

_This kiss won't be our last._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... Yeah. That's It. Review, Favorite, What ever you do it's better with a friend like you?<strong>  
><em>

_All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_


End file.
